


Warrior What? Princess? Who Me?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Justice League
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome stared impassively at the weirdly dressed woman across from her. "So…you're supposed to be my mother?" The other woman nodded a small smile on her yes. "Yes. I am Diana, warrior princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Kagome stared impassively at the woman before her, her sky blue eyes took in the woman's odd choice in clothing. She was dressed in bathing suit like attrite, on her wrists were golden wrist guards, her long black hair was held out of her face by a gold tiara with a red star. The only weapon she seemed to be in possession of was a gold rope like whip. Kagome crossed her arms under her bosom. "So you're supposed to be my mother?"

The older woman looked at her hope floating in her own grayish blue eyes. "Yes. I am Diana warrior princess, also known as Wonder Woman."

Kagome nodded at her, her eyes shrouded in doubt, this woman was crazy. "Uh huh. That's all good and what not but what do you want?" She mentally smirked as the woman claiming to be her mother filched back as if struck. Her eyes narrowed as the man dressed in red and blue spandex along with a cape stepped forward and placed his hand on her 'mothers' shoulder.

"I…well um…" Diana trailed off making Kagome sigh in annoyance. "Look if you can't spit it out I have to go. I'm a very busy person and I don't have time to mess around playing warrior princess with you." She watched with narrowed eyes as the man dressed as a big black bat came forward a glare on his handsome pale face. "Look princess that's no way to talk to your mother." He blinked as Kagome snorted and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Uh huh. I know that I never talk to  _my_  mother like that. In fact  _my_  mother is waiting for me to come home, along with  _my_  younger brother. So if you'll excuse me." She turned around to walk away but froze when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. The air around them noticeably chilled as Kagome glared at the offending appendage.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my person before I am forced to do it myself." She turned around slowly her cold hard gaze meeting that of the woman claiming to be her mother. The woman looked startled but did not remove her hand. Kagome growled as her eyes flashed red in anger. "Woman you will release her or I will be forced to hurt you and your little boy toys." A low growl followed the words, making them all, save Kagome, shiver in fear.

Wonder Woman jumped at the sudden appearance of a businessman next to her long lost daughter. The man looked to be the same age as Bruce, so how did he know her daughter? She released her grip on her distant daughter and stepped in between her two longest and most trusted friends.

Her eyes narrowed as the man pulled her daughter into his arms, was he growling? Whatever he was doing it seemed to be calming her down for she literally melted in his embrace. She stiffened as his dark brown eyes met hers and flashed golden as if in warning. She huffed and met his gaze head on, this man was not going to get between her and her daughter.

As it was she had seventeen years to make up for. Then again she couldn't be blamed she had no idea Aries had created a child from her blood and his. The only reason she had found out was because of Loki, the trickster god, had told her hoping to stir up some trouble, which he had. At first she had not believed him, he was after all the trickster God. Yet she could not get his words out of her head and it distracted her, so much so that the others had noticed and asked her what was wrong. She had denied that anything was wrong until she was cornered by her two good friends Batman AKA Bruce Wayne and Superman AKA Clark Kent. Of course she let the cat out of the bag if she couldn't trust them then who could she trust?

So she had spilled and told them the story, at first they too believed that Loki was lying but Bruce had decided to look into it. It was four weeks later that he had found something, reports of a little girl that could do amazing things and what not. Sadly the reports were seventeen years old and were from Japan. So he had pulled some strings and was soon in possession of her blood work, which he quickly compared to hers. It was a match there was no doubt that this young girl, Kagome, was her daughter. So he told her, of course she had rushed off to meet her with her two best friends in tow.

She jumped when she heard the man holding her daughter speak again. "Kagome-Koi. Go home I will be there shortly." He stared into her eyes and they softened lightly as she nodded stiffly and turned to leave, but not before throwing a glare at the three weirdly dressed people.

The man sighed once Kagome was out of hearing range. "I now see where it is Kagome get's her temper from. I knew it couldn't be form her timid 'mother'." He smirked as Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at him.

She glared at the young man, he had said mother like it was a joke. Did he know the truth, if so how? He must have noticed her glare because her chuckled and raised his hands in a peaceful jester. "Now, now no need to get hostile." His words were calm as was his face. "Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him; she did not trust him at all.

He smiled at them but they knew it was not a real smile. "Me? I am your daughter's lover and soon to be 'husband'." Her eyes narrowed. "Daughter…then you know?" He nodded. "Yes." Her eyes widened. "How?" He smirked at her and pointed at his nose. "My nose is more sensitive than most humans."

Bruce stepped forward. "What do you mean most humans? Are you not human?" He shook his finger in an 'ah ah ah' manner. "That my dear boy is a matter for another day."

Batman scoffed at the boy comment but backed off; there was something off about this man.

The man flicked his eyes to Wonder Woman. "I just want to give you some friendly advice. Stay away from her." She huffed. "I will not she is my daughter an-" The man's eyes flashed red as a growl escaped his throat. "Woman you will or I will force you. She has been fine without you for the past seventeen years I'm sure she'll make it the rest of her years without you." Wonder Woman glared at him causing him to sigh,

"Look if the day comes that she wants to know the truth, which I'm sure she will, I will make sure she finds you. For now let her calm down and digest what you have insinuated. For I know she will become curious and wish to know the truth. Until then wait, you've waited years I'm sure you can wait a few weeks." He mentally grit his teeth, talking to these people was like talking to children.

Wonder Woman glared at him but nodded her head in acceptance, she might not have known who this man was but she somehow knew he was a man who honored his word. "Fine, I will leave for now but I will come back if she hasn't made contact in a month. I wish to get to know her." Her words rang true.

"Fine." He nodded his head.

Wonder Woman turned to leave but stopped to face the man again her eyes widened when his long black hair was replaced by long sliver locks, his brown eyes with gold one's and his pale face was graced by magenta stripes and a blue crescent moon. Yet when she blinked the image was replaced by the man across from her.

"Just what are you?" Her words were laced with curiosity and a tinge of fear. He smirked at her. "I am Seshsoumaru and nothing more." With that he was gone leaving behind three of the world's best defenders in awe.

Batman's voice broke the eerie silence."Well she's your daughter all right. Attracting all kinds of weirdoes." He laughed as Wonder Woman turned to glare at him.

"Yeah well this coming from the man dressed as a giant bat. Did you forget you two hang around me as well?" Her voice rang with laughter as he snorted and turned away from her.

"Whatever." His voice held a hint of mirth.

Superman shook his head as he walked between them. "Now, now. Let's all get along we made real progress today." She nodded, her mood sobering up a bit. She sighed. "Yeah, I just hope she wants to get to know me better…" She really was worried about that.

Superman smiled at her. "I'm sure she will." Batman nodded in agreement. "No doubt she's yours. Same looks, same attitude, same temper. She's definitely the next Warrior Princess." She smiled at him causing him to turn away from her to hide his blush. "Yeah. Thanks." He snorted. "Whatever." Superman chuckled at their childish behavior.


	2. More Alike Then You Know

Kagome snorted as she watched her 'mother' fight the baka demon that had slipped past the barrier. She would be having a talk with a certain little brat about that later but right now she was more focused on her 'mother' and her companions. Why were they jumping around and trying to subdue it? It was a demon not a baka human running around dressed up like they were used to. She smirked as she watched the baka bat get thrown into the all, what was it going to take for them to get it in to their head that the demon was not going to stop until it was dead?

She sighed as she watched her 'mother' run to her fallen comrade in a fashion that was not unlike how she used to run to Inu Yasha, back then, back when she was still human and naive. Oh, she was still human in concept but mentally and emotionally she was a demon no she was worse than a demon.

She was no longer the kind loving young girl she used to be, no she was a hardened warrior, she was more like her incarnation then she would have ever thought possible. Then again if being like her meant that she could protect her family then so be it. At least she had Sesshoumaru by her side. He was the last person she thought she would have ended up with, then again, nothing ever goes according to plan.

She ran a hand through her long inky black hair, one hand gripping the sheath of her staff like weapon, not unlike a certain red haired half demon's she had met in China a while back then again that a was a story for another time.

She sighed in annoyance; a habit picked up from the priest companion of said half demon, and launched herself easily into the air to intersect the slash aimed at her 'mothers' back. Just because she didn't believe her didn't mean she was going to allow her to be killed while in her territory, she still had a shred of the girl she used to be left. The demon's claws met her weapon with a resounding clank, causing all parties involved to turn surprised eyes towards her. She mentally laughed at their surprised looks.

" _Sigh_. What have I told you demons about coming into my territory?" She watched with bored eyes as the demon's eyes widened. She resisted letting out a sigh as he pulled himself away from her and threw himself on the ground his upper body plastered to it in a show of forgiveness and submission.

"M-miko-sama! I- I-" She smirked at him before lifting her weapon and bringing it down on the groveling demon's neck. Blood splattered in the air as his head rolled away from his shoulders. She sighed as she flicked her weapon to the side to get rid of the blood that stained it. Completely ignoring the shocked looks the other three were giving her.

"They never learn." She sighed again as her mother stumbled over to her to grip her arms and shake her as if trying to shake some sense into her. Pft, yeah right. "How, how could you just do  _that_?" Her voice was hysterical, never in her life had she seen someone kill so easily, like it was seconds nature!

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman who looked at her shock and disappointment flashing in her eyes. "How could I what? Kill him? Easy, my duty is to protect the people of Japan from the likes of him and if I have to kill to do so then so be it." She shrugged her 'mothers' hands off and turned her back on her. Her 'mother' was not having it, she grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around and face her.

"B-but you could have thrown him in jail!" She gripped her daughters shoulder with a desperate need to make her understand that death was not the answer.

Kagome scoffed at the suggestion, he would have gotten killed there as well, better it was her at least she had the power to purify his soul of the evil deeds it had committed. "And then what? He would have gotten out again or gotten killed there. So I took matters into my own hands."

Batman stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder. "Look here princess what your mother is trying to say is that you didn't  _have_  to kill him."

Kagome scoffed at the giant bat freak. Really these people were bleeding hearts, didn't they know how the real world worked? "Do you expect me to do as you people do? Throw them in jail so that they can break out and kill more people just for you to repeat the same process? I do what it takes to protect what is mine."

Her 'mother' flinched back from the harsh words. Kagome sneered as her 'mothers' friends stepped up to flank her causing her to filch back. For when they did that it reminded her of herself and her two best friends before she became what she was now and it did not sit well with her. When had she become so…heartless?

"You're just like your father Aries! Killing the things that irk you using bull shit excuses to do so! Nothing justifies the taking of a life!" Tears welled in her eyes as her daughter coldly looked back at her.

Kagome glared at her 'mother' how dare she say that? She knew damn well that her father was the late Yusuke, ex spirit detective and ruler of the demon realm. Not some God, for if her father was a God then why did they love to mess with her so and condemn her? Besides many things justified the taking of another's life, many things indeed. Who was she to judge her?

"Tch. Whatever I'm leaving." She turned on her heel and walked away but when she reached the demon's corpse she knelt down and purified it before praying for its soul. Once she was done she continued on her journey home, knowing that her 'mother' and her friends would leave for a bit before returning as they had been doing for the past week and a half. Apparently her 'mother' hadn't listened to Sesshomaru a foolish thing to do. Luckily for her he had not done anything about it  _yet_. He was after all busy tending to his lands in the demon realm.

Batman looked up at her seeming small hunched back. "You know princess you're more like you're mother then you know." He smirked a she stiffened.

Kagome scoffed at the giant bat as she walked away from them, faintly aware of her 'mothers' soft cries as she did so. Maybe now she would leave her alone, after all what was the use of getting close to her if she was just going to abandon her in the end like so many others had done before?

Besides if she really was more like her then she knew did that mean her 'mother' had her innocence ripped from her and was forced to become a heartless bitch? Forced to give up her humanity to protect people who she didn't even know. Forced to give up everything she had come to believe and know in her fist fifteen years of life to protect a world that she no longer had claim to. If so then maybe they did have more in common then she knew.

"So she's killed hundreds of thousands innocents as well? She watched as the people she loved and cared for like family either die around her or turn on her? If she's done or been through half the shit I have then yeah I guess we are alike." She turned around to glare at them and was slightly taken back when she met the hardened yet sympathetic gaze of her 'mother'.

"No, but like you I pray for those who are too lost to be saved. I still have hope." Her words were hard with her conviction, as were her eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as stared at her 'mother' who was standing tall and proud even as tears fell from her gray blue eyes. She held an elegance that she held once upon a time. A flash of the old her appeared in front of her 'mother' before quickly being pushed away.

When had the tables turned, when had she become Kikyo and another her? Even worse the other her was her 'mother', wasn't the mother supposed to be the jaded one and the child the one full of life and hope?

"Be that as it may I ask that pray for me as well." She smiled sadly at her 'mother' before flash stepping away, afraid for the first time in years of someone's reaction and judgment of what she had become.

 


End file.
